1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display device and more particularly, to the organic electro-luminescence display device capable of improving durability and reliability and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence display device displays an image using light generated when an electron-hole recombination is transferred from an unstable excited state to a stable ground state.
Since the organic electro-luminescence display device is a self-emissive display device, no backlight unit is required, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the organic electro-luminescence display device can be slim and lightweight. Also, the organic electro-luminescence display device has a low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a fast response time suitable for displaying video. Moreover, since the organic electro-luminescence display device has a solid body, it is relatively robust to an external impact, usable in a broad range of temperature, and manufactured at a low cost. The organic electro-luminescence display device is manufactured using an encapsulation process. By the encapsulation process, a substrate having an organic electro-luminescence diode device is attached to an encapsulation substrate by using a sealant. In this case, since the organic electro-luminescence diode is susceptible to moisture and oxygen, a dark spot may occur, the durability of the organic electro-luminescence display device may be diminished, and the reliability of the organic electro-luminescence display device may be reduced in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.
Since an organic luminescence layer constituting the organic electro-luminescence diode device can be damaged by heat, the sealant is formed of an UV curable resin during a low temperature process.
However, since the UV curable resin is organic material, external moisture and oxygen easily penetrate into inside the organic electro-luminescence display device through the UV curable resin. Due to the above reason, the durability of the organic electro-luminescence display device may be diminished and its reliability may be reduced in a high-temperature high-humidity environment.